Liley thing
by BoomBamCRASHExplosion
Summary: "We have been through this Oliver. I have accepted the fact that she is straight and I have no chance. Hence the player-esque persona that I've taken on in the last two years. It's my way of dealing. And it works, for the most part." "See? For the most part. Come on Lil, it couldn't hurt to talk to her." Oliver replied. Liley oneshot.


18 year old Lilly Truscott sat at her usual table for lunch, waiting on her two best friends, Oliver Oken and Miley Stewart. Thinking about the fact that she was graduating in two weeks, lead her to going back to her freshman and how she had changed since then. Lilly was no longer the dorky, tomboy, goofy, stupid girl anymore that she was back then. She was still a dork…when around Oliver and Miley anyway. She still was goofy and stupid, also around the two. And she was still a tomboy…well, with a little more 'boy' then before.

See, Lilly had come out her sophomore year. She finally broke it to everyone, that yes…she was indeed a dyke. Though, she preferred the term stud. She started dressing more in guy clothes. More of her 'guy tendencies' came out. She even wore boxers now. No one was really surprised. They all saw it coming, especially her best friends, and they were all cool with it. The only thing that really surprised people, was that not long after coming out, Lilly Truscott had become a player. She had a new girlfriend every other week…or in some cases every weekend. It was pretty cool.

"Lilly, I got some bad news for ya." Oliver said taking a seat in front of her, setting his tray down, effectively knocking the blonde out of her thoughts.

She looked up from her food, raising an eyebrow, silently asking what.

"You're going to have to find another date to Miley's party tonight."

Lilly groaned. "Again? Seriously?"

Oliver nodded. "Yea, I saw her sucking face with Jake in the hallway a few minutes ago."

See, since Lilly became a player, Jake Ryan the _zombie slayer_, had a thing about taking any girl Lilly got, away from her. It had started not long after him and Miley broke up for the last time a few months back. If Lilly even seemed interested in a girl, it was not long before Jake had his tongue down her throat. It didn't work all the time, but most of it.

"I just don't get why he does it. What does he have against you?" He asked, taking a bite out his pizza.

Lilly shook her head. "He thinks I'm why Miley broke up with him, for some unknown reason."

Oliver put his pizza down, turning his full attention to the skater. "Are you serious? Why would he think that?"

"I don't know bro. All I know is he had his suspicions about her having feelings for me, and he thinks because of that, she actually listened to me when I supposedly talked her into ending it with him."

"You talked her into breaking up with him?"

"No! I would never do that. As far as I knew she was happy with him. I didn't like him, that much is true, but I'm not going to step in the way of her being happy. You know this. That's just what he thinks because you know, no one breaks up with Jake Ryan." She said rolling her eyes.

Oliver shrugged. "Well, I mean…she never did say why she broke up with him. It would make sense if…"

"No." Lilly cut him off. "Look, she may not have told us why, but that doesn't mean the first thing someone comes up with to explain it that makes sense, is actually true. It's Miley, we're talking about. She's straight."

"As far as we know. Look, think what it would mean for you if it was true. It would make things so much better."

The blonde looked away for a second, then looked back at the boy in front of her. "We have been through this Oliver. I have accepted the fact that she is straight and I have no chance. Hence the player-esque persona that I've taken on in the last two years. It's my way of dealing. And it works, for the most part."

"See!? For the most part. Come on Lil, it couldn't hurt to talk to her." Oliver replied throwing his hands in the air.

"True. But I just don't want to. Not right now."

Oliver sighed. "Fine, but you will have to do it eventually."

"Have to do what eventually?" Miley asked from behind the mop-headed boy, taking a seat beside him.

Ignoring the question, Lilly looked over at Miley. "Where have you been?" She asked.

Miley shook head, swallowing her food before she spoke. "I was talking to Sarah about a homework assignment. Took a little longer than I thought."

The two nodded.

"So what are you guys talking about?"

"Lilly here," Oliver said gesturing over to the blonde. "Has to find a new date to your party."

"Jake strikes yet again." Lilly added.

"Ah, well…now I'm just throwing it out there, but why don't you just…say I don't know…go alone?"

Lilly chuckled. "Yea…no. Lilly Truscott does not go to parties alone."

"You used to." Miley mumbled. But louder she said. "Come on, Oliver over here goes alone."

"Yes, because Oliver finds a date for the party, at the party. Haven't you ever wondered why he stands in the corner just watching people for the first hour or so he's there?"

Miley turned to Oliver who was nodding.

"Yep, I watch the ladies trying to find the right one to make my move on."

"Seriously?" Miley questioned.

"Mhmm. I watch them, seeing how they interact with people, who they talk to…everything. When one catches my eye, I'll make my move and they are my date for the party and the rest of the weekend if things go well. That is, unless I find one that puts up a fight."

Miley gave a questioning look.

Lilly went to explain. "He means a girl who plays hard to get. Someone who won't go with a guy over the first cheesy thing he says. When you find a girl who makes you work for her, that's when you know she's possible girlfriend material. And when it really comes down to it, that's what Oliver over here wants."

"Precisely." Oliver said smiling.

The brunette just shook her head, not knowing what to say.

Lilly looked up over Miley's shoulder. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a date to get." She said getting up and walking to the girl who caught her eye.

Miley turned and watched Lilly go over to a skinny blonde girl, who was actually kind of cute, and start talking to her. The blonde laughed at something Lilly said, and Miley rolled her eyes, turned around back to her food and Oliver.

* * *

When school ended Oliver went home to get ready for the party, as Lilly went with Miley to her house to help set up. The party was supposed to be an early graduation party for everyone. Her dad was out of town for the night and her brother had a date which left the house to just Miley. The brunette was taking Lilly and Oliver on a month long trip to somewhere in Europe after the graduation was over so the three could celebrate on their own. Miley, however, would not tell them where. She wanted it to be a surprise, which was fine with them. They were just happy to be going.

By six, the two had everything pretty much taken care of, so Lilly headed home to get ready and pick up her date, leaving Miley finish up and also get ready. The party started at 7ish, and Lilly made her appearance promptly at 8. Fashionably late, as always. Miley sometimes wished they could go back to ninth grade, to the old Lilly. Though, even she had to admit, there were a lot of good things about the new Lilly. She was more comfortable with herself, and her self-confidence had increased, considerably. Miley saw the blonde standing in the doorway, hands in pockets, probably looking for her. Lilly was dressed in dark denim jeans with a whole in her right knee, a white V-neck t-shirt, with a short sleeve gray button up on top hanging open, her black vans, and to top it off with her gray marbled beanie. So simple, and so very Lilly.

Miley walked up to her. "So where's your date?" She asked, looking for the blonde Lilly had been wooing earlier at lunch.

The blonde shrugged, smiling. "Well I thought about it, and I figured you were right. I used to go to parties alone, there's nothing wrong with it. I have you, and I'm perfectly happy just like that."

Miley smiled, showing off her pearly whites. "Really?"

"Of course." Lilly replied, holding her arm out for Miley. "Now, shall we go find Oliver?"

Miley nodded, looping her own arm through Lilly's. They found the doughnut standing alone in the kitchen, by the back door.

"What's up bro? You find anyone yet?" Lilly asked when the two got close enough.

Oliver shook his head, taking a sip of his drink. "Na, not yet. But it's still early." He looked up, noticing Lilly's date she found at lunch was nowhere around. "Don't tell me Jake struck again."

"No. I just changed my mind about a date is all." Lilly answered.

Oliver's eyes went from Miley to Lilly. "Uh huh. Well that works."

"I still can't believe this is what you do at every party, and I never noticed before." Miley piped in.

"Yea well, I try to be discreet. It's the only way to do something like this."

Miley nodded. It made sense. She went to say something when she noticed Oliver had walked away.

"Alright, we have a winner." Lilly called out smiling.

The brunette turned to watch as Oliver made his way over to a dark haired girl who was laughing with some of her friends. Both watched for a minute as Oliver got the girl's attention, and began talking.

"Okay, now that he's off doing his thing, how about a dance?" Lilly asked, grinning.

Miley smiled, nodding her head excitedly, and Lilly lead her to the spot her classmates had turned into the dance floor.

By eleven the party had calmed down some, but was still going. Lilly had gone to see how Oliver and his lady friend were doing, leaving Miley to stand and watch the three interact. She watched as the skater walked over introducing herself to the girl and began conversing with the two. She watched as the three laughed at something Lilly was saying.

About twenty minutes later, Lilly shook hands with Oliver's girl and pulled Oliver to the side seemingly having some sort of serious conversation with him, once glancing back at Miley who quickly looked away. A second later, the two did their guy hug thing, and Lilly made her way back over to Miley.

"So, how is she?" The brunette asked.

"Her name's Emma, she's a year younger than us, and she is a fighter. Definite girlfriend material." Lilly smirked turning to look at them, then back at Miley. "Come on." She said holding out her hand for Miley.

"Where are we going?"

"Just come on." Lilly said, ignoring Miley's question.

Miley stared at her best friend for a minute, before taking her hand and letting Lilly drag her out the back door to the patio, sitting her down on a chair. Then the blonde held up her hand, telling her to hold on a second as she turned and disappeared back inside.

She came back out a few seconds later with two drinks in her hands, giving one to Miley and sitting in the chair in front of the brunette.

"So what are we doing out here?" Miley questioned.

"We are here to celebrate on own for a bit."

"But…" Miley started.

"And we're here to talk, but celebrating first." Lilly interrupted. She held up her cup. "So, to graduating, to life, and to love."

Miley gently hit her cup to the blonde's, taking a drink. "To love?"

Lilly swallowed her mouthful of drink. "Ah yes, to the talk. I may have lied earlier. Truth is, I came to the party alone, because I wanted to pull an Oliver, and get a date at the party. But unlike Oliver, I didn't have to look because I already had my eye on someone."

"So why haven't you talked to her yet?" Miley asked, setting her drink down.

Lilly did the same before answering. "I wanted to hang with you first. And I wasn't sure how to say to her what I want to. See, I've liked this particular girl for a long time. About two years, maybe more. She's beautiful, incredible, and makes me feel like I'm on cloud nine when I'm around her."

Miley tilted her head in confusion. "Well why don't you just tell her that?"

Lilly looked down, licking her lips, and looked back up, her infamous Lilly smirk plastered on. "And that's the cliché part. I just did."

She watched as the brunette's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. She had to keep herself from laughing because the expression on her friend's face was quite comical. Miley Stewart was frozen. So Lilly took this time to continue on.

"Yes, that's right. I, Lilly Truscott, am in love with you. You are 'it' for me, Miles. And I never said anything about it because I didn't want to risk our friendship, which is also very cliché, and I'm not much of a fan of it. The truth is, I figured I had no chance, so I just pushed it down and ignored it. That was actually why I became a sort of player. It was my way of coping I guess. For the record I never did anything with the girls I went out with. We made out sure, but it never went any further than that." She paused, taking a breath. Miley was still frozen, but she was starting to thaw some, so Lilly continued.

"However, we're graduating soon and I figured as my best friend you deserved to know. I realize it's very unlikely that you feel the same, which is fine. I can't be mad or really upset at all, because it's not your fault. So going on the assumption that you don't feel the same, I have only one request. And that is, we continue to stay best friends, after this. I realize it might take some time, and that's understandable, as long as this doesn't change. I will always be there for you, and I want to be in your life. I just thought you should know. Also, again going on the assumption that you don't feel the same and we continue to stay best friends, when we get older and you find the man that you want to spend the rest of your life with, it is very unlikely that I will come. And if you somehow manage to get me to agree with going, which is very likely, I will probably end up leaving before the reception. I love you, and I want you to be happy, but as I said before, you are 'it' for me, and I will never get over that, or you."

"No." Miley finally said, though not quite loud enough for Lilly to be sure she heard right.

"Excuse me?" Lilly asked, leaning closer.

"I said no. You have to come to wedding. And stay for the reception. You can't leave me to entertain our guests all by myself." Miley replied louder.

Lilly groaned. "Oh come on Miles, that's not fair. You entertain millions of people all over the world, all the time. I think you can handle it." Lilly stopped as it finally hit her what Miley was implying.

"Wait…_our_ guests? You mean-"

"That and how are we supposed to have our first dance together as wife and wife, if you're not there to do it?"

Lilly raised her eyebrows as she her smirk grew. "Miley Stewart, are you asking me to marry you?" She asked.

Miley smiled, shaking her head. "No. I'm just saying that if…when…you decide to propose, my answer will be a definite yes."

Lilly shook her head. "So I'm the one who has the job of proposing?"

"Well, you are the more guyish out of the two of us. I figured you would want to." Miley said leaning closer.

"Touché, but even the guyish of the lesbians want to be a little girly at times. Maybe I would want you to propose." The blonde leaned in closer.

Miley's smile widened. "If that's what you want, then I will. I'll plan it out. I'll buy the ring. I'll do it all. But if that's how you want to do it, I have a favor to ask." Miley paused. "Just say yes."

Lilly again, leaned closer. "Yes." She whispered, and Miley closed the centimeter of distance that was between her and Lilly, as she crashed her lips upon the skaters'.

Little did the two know they had an audience. Oliver smiled as he had witnessed the entire thing. "About damn time." He whispered.

"I think that was the cutest admission to love I've ever seen." Came the voice of Emma.

"That's my two best friends for you." He replied still watching the two. He then turned to the Emma. "Come on, let's let them have their moment." He grabbed her hand and pulled her away, back to the party.

The two girls stayed out on the patio, both smiling because they each had what they wanted most. The other.

* * *

**Wuzzup guys. I've got the next chapter to Rock Bottom is almost done, but this just popped into my head and I had to write it before I lost it. So there you go. I apologize for any mistakes, it's late and I'm tired. I've got to get up in about 4 hours to go to work, but it's so worth it. That's actually one reason the title is Liley thing. But r and r. Thanks. **


End file.
